


You Are Just As Beautiful As Symmetry

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death The Kid, and his close friend Soul Eater Evans, go to the local DWMA ball hosted each year as the beginning of the school year. But, this one won't be like the other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Just As Beautiful As Symmetry

Today was the day. Everything had to be perfect. After all, all these new potential students were going to get a first hand view at just what the DWMA was like. The event was well praised year after year. The typical array of beautiful decorations and endless snacks were all set up, and now all they needed was that long awaited 8 o'clock to come. Each returning student had especially awaited for this night. They always looked forward to new students to befriend, or even use as meisters or weapons. But most of all, a summer away from most of the student body also made it fun to reunite. For a while, Death the Kid had been waiting for this night. Though he enjoyed his summers, it was always nice to go back to where he called home, and be able to enjoy all the past times the school had to offer with his friends. And possibly, something else. But we'll leave that out for now.

He sat in front of his mirror and sighed, playing with his hair. He wore an all black tuxedo with a hint of white under the collar, and of course, a lovely little silver necklace to make it a bit more casual. He always liked wearing nice things, even to events that didn't call for such elegance. He had no one to impress per say, but he did know of one person that caught his interest, and that he wished he could do just the same for. "Tch..." Kid rolled his eyes, resting back in the chair. "If anyone ever finds out, I'll never be looked at the same." He rested his face in his hands, black hair covering it all. "But I can't just keep doing /nothing/. I wasn't raised that way."

Letting it slide, he finished getting ready, and made his way out the door. The DWMA was right down the street, so he never needed any special rides. Of course, the place was already flooding with excited students, cheerful staff, and the ever so gleeful Death. Kid smiled, seeing how his father went to extra measures with making everything symmetrical. "I wonder where he is right now..." Kid bit his lip, looking around. He got a pat on his shoulder, making him jump. "Wha--"  
"Heyo, Kid. What's up man? It's been forever." Soul snickered, taking his hand back and shoving it in his pocket. Could Kid hold back his blush? Soul looked so handsome in his pinstripe tuxedo, it was almost embarrassing.  
"Oh hello Soul, nothing much really. Yourself?"  
"Ah, nothing. Just catching up with friends. Nice to see you again."  
"You too. So how are things with you and Maka?"  
"Mnh, still bitches about everything." He chuckled. "You and the girls?"  
"Still too caught up in their nail polish to help me out most of the time."  
"Well if that doesn't suck-" Soul sighed, looking at the ground with a half hearted smile, revealing the pointy teeth he always wore so well. "Did you hear about the games tonight?"  
"Games...? My father never told me anything about that. What kind?"  
"Oooh, Spin The Bottle. Stuff like that. It'll be fun! Don't tell anyone, though. It's invite only.~" Soul nudged Kid's arm, looking into his yellow eyes. Kid nodded, looking away and biting his lip. "Anyways, come with me. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Kid followed willingly, looking around with a rather happy expression. To be so close to Soul made his heart flutter a bit, but only for so long. 'Stay calm, idiot.' He thought to himself, humming. Soul caught his attention again when he held out a chair for him. Kid thanked him promptly, and sat down. "When is the food gonna be ready, I'm fucking starving." Soul chuckled.  
"Any minute now." Everyone gathered around as Death held a speech. "Welcome back, students! And hello, newcomers! It's nice to meet you all, and see your lovely faces again! I do hope you like this ball, we hold it every year as a congrats to our students. We appreciate you work! Now, enough of my blabbering, go have fun!" Kid smiled, nodding softly and looking at the ground. That's when Soul took his shoulder and dragged him off. He followed, though reluctantly. Soul led him through a hallway, and to a door. "C'mon." He whispered, taking his wrist and showing him inside.

"It's pitch black in here-" Kid was cut off by being pressed against the wall. "S--Soul?"  
"Kid, I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"W-What's that...?" Kid asked nervously, feeling his face go red.   
"I like you, Kid. More than everyone else does." Soul admitted, leaning himself closer until the were chest to chest. "I've had a crush on you, for a while now."  
"A--Are you serious...?"   
"Of course I am, you know I don't bullshit. So I wanted to know... Do you feel the same?" Soul asked. Kid nodded.  
"Yes, very much so."  
"Well good, then." He smirked, losing his eyes and kissing Kid softly, whilst pressing his hands on each side of Kid's arms to hold him there. Kid nearly fainted, closing his eyes and kissing back softly. "I've been waiting to do that forever now.." Soul chuckled nervously, kissing him one more time.  
"I-- I've been waiting for that, too."  
"Soooo..." Soul hummed, hugging Kid's waist and rubbing his back. "What does this make us, then?"


End file.
